


即使我不能谈及我的爱

by Szetsing



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szetsing/pseuds/Szetsing
Summary: 先杨双性转，所以是两个妹子！妹子！妹子！先蔻布=先寇布杨玟理=杨文里





	即使我不能谈及我的爱

杨玟理裹着浴巾走进卧室，本想把自己扔进柔软舒适的大床再愉快地打个滚，却发现卧室里亮着灯，床上不知何时已多了一个人。先蔻布正穿着深红色丝绸睡裙斜靠在床头，旁边的矮柜上放着一瓶白兰地和两个杯子。属于先蔻布的杯子里只剩下一点点液体，显然她已经在这里有一会儿而且自顾自地先喝上了。

杨玟理在床沿坐下，凑过去亲吻先蔻布，果然尝到了酒的味道。先蔻布的头发还是湿的，显然也是才洗过澡。

“你什么时候进来的？”杨玟理在亲吻的间隙问。

“在你去洗澡之后。”先蔻布不顾杨玟理毫无意义的轻微挣扎，把她拥到自己怀里。“我进屋的时候你正在洗澡，所以自己也去洗了一下，在客房的浴室。”她把杨玟理湿漉漉的长发拨到脑后，从额头开始，到耳朵，脸颊，下颌，脖子，锁骨，一路轻轻亲吻下去，同时拆开包裹着身体的浴巾。“但我没想到你洗起来竟然这么慢。”

先蔻布把浴巾扔到一旁，虽然已经有过肌肤之亲，但突然在灯光下赤身露体还是让杨玟理感到羞赧，何况先蔻布只打开了一盏小灯，昏黄的颜色在此刻显得那样暧昧。她缩了一下身体，转身想要逃回浴室，却被先蔻布揽住腰拖了回来。

“我我我我你放开我我要去吹头发……”

“一会儿再说。来得及。”先蔻布从背后紧紧抱住杨玟理，抓过枕巾敷衍地擦拭了一下发梢滴下的水珠。杨玟理太紧张了，先蔻布柔软的乳房紧贴着她的后背，肌肉结实的小腹紧贴着她的后腰，而她，一丝不挂，呼吸急促，心跳剧烈，被期待、羞涩、紧张，以及莫名其妙的轻微忧虑冲击得昏头涨脑，四肢发软地躺在爱人的怀抱中。

 

先蔻布轻柔缓慢地爱抚杨玟理的胸部，却故意用指上的厚茧用力摩擦娇嫩的乳头，它们在反复刺激之下很快就涨红并挺立了起来。每次指尖从那里刮过，杨玟理都能感觉到一阵奇妙的战栗传遍全身，她下意识地轻哼出声，呼吸也被毫无规律的快慰打乱了。她的呻吟仿佛一个提示，先蔻布左手依旧在胸前逗弄，右手却缓缓下移，停在了杨玟理的小腹。杨玟理洗澡之后没来的及把水擦干，房间里没开暖气，即使情动是身体发热，她也仍然觉得有点凉，但先蔻布的手是滚烫的，按在她的小腹，热气仿佛能够透过皮肤进入身体。先蔻布缓缓摩挲着杨玟理光滑平坦的小腹，却意外收获了恋人可爱的反应。

杨玟理不知道原来这也是她的敏感带。和乳头被逗弄时电击一样传遍全身的快感不同，随着先蔻布的抚摸，身体内部涌起一股酥痒而酸涩的感受，流向两腿之间。那个隐秘的部位变得又重又胀。她挪动大腿，希望能有所缓和，但无济于事，她只是越来越渴望先蔻布的下一个动作，不自觉地发出更重的喘息与呻吟。

先蔻布的手掌往下移动时，杨玟理的身体甚至在距离颤抖。但那只做乱的手没有绕开了杨玟理渴求碰触的地方，而是在大腿根部逡巡。先蔻布几乎没有用力，因为轻柔的触感更让杨玟理感到焦渴，真的——不行了——不要再这样逗我了——虽然很舒服但是——也好难受啊——

杨玟理忍不住自己用手向下探去，却被先蔻布阻止了。先蔻布翻过身，让杨玟理仰躺在床上和她面对面，顺便脱下了睡裙扔开。她把杨玟理的手拉到嘴边，含住了颤抖着的食指和中指，反复舔吮，直到杨玟理主动晃动手指示意她停下。先蔻布带着湿漉漉的手指，引着它们来到下面，指尖没进毛发，距离渴望爱抚的位置还有一段距离，却已经摸到了粘滑的体液。

“这里，不可以自己碰的唷。”

她又把手指带回胸前。

“但这里可以。”

温热的呼吸吹在耳廓，杨玟理又是一抖，不由自主地把手覆在了乳房上，用被先蔻布沾湿的手指玩弄着自己。先蔻布还在抚摸她的大腿，她觉得头更昏了，明明半睁着眼睛却完全无法对焦，只是散乱地将目光投在先蔻布的脸上。她看到先蔻布同样因为动情而发出喘息，一张一合的嘴。她看到爱人红润的嘴唇——想亲吻。她看到爱人洁白的牙齿——想被它们留下咬痕，在哪里都可以。她看到爱人舔舐嘴唇的灵活的舌头——她想念舌面湿热而粗糙的触感，想要，想要，想要它舔在我的另一边乳头，或者耳垂，脖子，肚脐，还有下面，以及全身一切位置，任何一寸肌肤都在渴望。她看到爱人湿润明亮的眼睛——天呐她在看着我，看到我渴求的神色。她会看到我羞于启齿的欲望和幻想吗？

先蔻布似乎猜中了杨玟理的心思。“你在想什么？”她在耳边轻声发问。

杨玟理闭上眼睛，没有说话。她说不出来，虽然那些要求早已在心里翻滚，她也知道先蔻布会很高兴地配合，可还是说不出来。但她依旧想说，因为她想要。她想起之前为了多喝酒而发明的“歪理邪说”：想吃某种东西，或者想喝某种东西，是因为身体需要它们，这种时候顺应欲望，才是对身体有好处。那么想要的话也应该说出来才对吧。想到这里，杨玟理没忍住露出了笑容。

“怎么突然笑了？”先蔻布凑上去亲吻颤抖的睫毛。

杨玟理依旧紧闭双眼，但笑着讲了刚才想到的道理。

先蔻布的声音也带上了笑意。“那就把你想要的告诉我吧。”

 

先蔻布没有干透的头发扫在杨玟理的大腿上，带来几分凉意。但火热的舌头已经灵活地分开了那两片早已被体液浸透的花瓣，杨玟理终于得到了渴望已久的抚慰，她满足地深呼吸，头朝后仰曲，本来平整的床单被她抓得满是褶皱。先蔻布试探地想把舌头向内顶去，但那个初尝情事没多久的小口还太紧，她只能转攻上面最为敏感的小豆豆，同时不忘了调笑：“流了好多水啊……一直这样不给你，就会一直这样流水吧。”

“……会的！所以你快一点啊！……我想要你！”杨玟理的喘息已经带有几分哭腔，先蔻布不忍再多折磨，专心温柔地吮吸阴蒂。快感找到了出口，朝向那里堆积，越来越多，带着杨玟理越升越高。但先蔻布突然停下动作，爬上来深深亲吻杨玟理，同时将手指慢慢推进了恋人的身体。

“！”

炽热的内壁紧紧吮吸住久违的手指。先蔻布怕伤到杨玟理，只是缓慢的抽送。这是另一种快感，缓慢温柔，像暖和的水波冲向四肢，但是远远不够，杨玟理觉得自己被悬挂在半空中，不上不下。她小声恳求先蔻布快一点，用力一点。

“我怕伤到你。”先蔻布意识到杨玟理不太能从这样的刺激中获得快感，打算抽出手指，重新回去爱抚小豆豆。

“没有关系。”杨玟理抱紧先蔻布，把滚烫的脸埋在对方肩膀上。“我们已经做过两次了……但每一次你都非常温柔非常小心，好像我是易碎品一样，害怕伤到我。你不用这么小心，我没有那么脆弱，虽然脖子以下无用，但好歹也是个军人……”她咽了口唾沫，心一横说出了最深的渴望。“其实我还想体验一下不温柔的你，充满征服欲的，暴力的，控制我的……就算会伤到我也没关系，会疼也没关系，我……很难过。我需要。”

先蔻布沉默了片刻，似乎是在思考。她看着杨玟理含着泪水的眼睛。那些眼泪并不只是来自情欲。“那好吧。我会注意不做太过。如果真的很难受的话一定要告诉我。”  
杨玟理闭上眼睛点点头。

先蔻布用指尖轻轻摩擦阴蒂，等到又有一股粘液从花穴涌出，借着体液将一根手指探了进去，快速抽送搅动，发出令人脸红的声响。杨玟理的身体逐渐放松下来，花穴也不像刚才那样因为紧张而缩紧，先蔻布多沾了些爱液，又加进一根手指。杨玟理加深呼吸，想要适应胀满的感觉，但先蔻布抢先一步开始了动作。在冲击的间隙，先蔻布甚至故意将两根手指稍微分开。

“很痛的话就告诉我，我会停下。”

杨玟理没有回答，而是痴迷地与先蔻布接吻。确实是痛的，当先蔻布故意撑开那个窄小的小口时，她感觉到了疼痛，虽然尖锐，却并不强烈，甚至让她感到兴奋，忍不住要扭动身体跟上对方的节奏。她发现轻度的疼痛，安全的危险，会在这种时候变成一种肯定性力量。上次做爱时手被紧握到疼痛是这样，这次与欲望混杂成一团的刺痛也是这样，在愈发热烈的快感中，两个人仿佛被投入太空，越漂越远，但痛觉让她明白她们还在一起，肌肤相接，甚至错觉已经融化、嵌合在一起。

先蔻布一边抽插，一边用大拇指刺激外部，杨玟理很快就达到了高潮。她发出一声短促的尖叫，身体绷紧又放松下来，体内涌出的大股液体打湿了先蔻布的整只手掌和一大片床单。

 

先蔻布确认杨玟理没有受伤之后才彻底放下心来。黑色头发的恋人柔顺地依靠在她怀中等待情绪平静下来，肌肤上还有尚未褪去的红晕。折腾了半天，先蔻布感到口渴，稍微松开手臂，转身去够放在床头柜上的酒瓶。她刚喝了一口，就觉得臂上一轻，而接下来发生的事让她差点把第二口酒呛在了喉咙里。

杨玟理带着怠惰又狡猾的微笑，爬过来分开了她的双腿。

天啊。

先蔻布在敏感地带被舔吮的快感和上涌的酒意中捂住了脸。

 

===== fin =====

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然脑好了一整个性转先杨停车场，但竟然最先开出了第三辆……所以老杨的心理描写有点缺乏铺垫。但是我会努力补完的，鞠躬  
> 这算她们确定关系之后的第三夜吧，第一次是新年，第二次是情人节，这一次是在老杨生日过后一天，生日当天打了不大不小一场仗


End file.
